A Fubura Christmas
by missick93
Summary: What's better then a Christmas fic in July?  Nothing!  What would happen if the Sohma's had a secret santa?  Find out!
1. Tohru

**¡Hola, mis amigos¡Fiesta en mis pantalones ¡Y tu invitado!**** …Okay, I'll stop now. Ha, speaking Spanish badly is fun. Yay! What's better then a Christmas fic for the middle of July! Nothing of course! Anyhoo, to make this a little more realistic, my brother and I actually picked names out of a hat for it. So, yeah. Double yeah. **

* * *

It was a cold winter day, about two weeks before Christmas, but the inside of Shigure's house was warm and cozy. 

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Miss Honda," beamed Yuki. Tohru blushed and continued to hand out mugs of hot chocolate.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," she said. "I just thought it would be a good way to spend some time together before you all go off for New Year's. Pretty silly, huh?" Yuki smiled.

"No, it was a brilliant idea. Sohma house isn't a particularly cheerful place for most of us, so this is a chance to relax." There were 13 of them; Tohru, Kyo and the rest of the zodiac, save Kureno who had decided against attending. It had been Tohru's idea to have a sort of Sohma secret Santa this year for a little change. She intended it to be a family bonding sort of thing, but Yuki and Shigure finally convinced her she should be involved too, much to her protests. Most everybody loved the idea, even if they were pretending they didn't really care.

Eventually, everyone had been supplied with hot chocolate and the hat was in the hand of Tohru. Before she could start passing it around however, Yuki stopped her.

"So…what are the rules for this?" Tohru looked at him blankly.

"Rules? …well, you just pick a name, and you get a present for whoever name you pulled! And if you get yourself, you have to pick a new name. Okay?" Everyone nodded. This seemed easy enough…

"Oh! And you have to keep the name you pulled a secret until the day!" …not so easy. Finally, Tohru passed the hat around and everyone picked a name (Shigure picked an extra one to give to Kureno later). Some peoples faces fell, some brightened. Some people were just easier to shop for then others.

Tohru picked last. She looked at the crumpled bit of paper in her hand. _Hatori._

* * *

The day of the exchange came. Much to certain peoples displeasure (or delight), the presents would be given one at a time, so everyone could see. Tohru clutched her gift closer to her chest. She really wasn't sure if he would like it. 

"So, are we ready to start?" asked Yuki, glancing at Tohru. Tohru nodded happily. "Then why don't you start, Miss Honda? It was your idea after all."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-" she protested. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Oh, get on with it! The rest of us are waiting!" Kisa looked at him reproachfully and Kyo muttered something like 'shut up, damn punk', but Tohru just smiled and blushed a little. She handed her neatly wrapped present to Hatori, who blinked in surprise and began to unwrap it. As she watched him, Tohru recalled the day she had gone out Christmas shopping. She smiled at the memory…

* * *

_It was a chilly day. Snow had just started to fall. Tohru was grateful for the warmth of the stores. She pulled out her shopping list and smiled widely. Let's see…she still had to get gifts for Uo-chan and Hana-chan, and she also had to get her gift for Hatori-san. She wanted to get a present for Kyo-kun too, though she blushed slightly at the thought. It wasn't really against the rules; they had never really specified that part, but she didn't know how he'd react. Making him uncomfortable was the last thing she wanted to do._

_She shook her head. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She also wanted to get Sohma-kun and they others presents too, but she really didn't have enough money. _

'_I know!' she thought. 'I'll make a big dinner, with all kinds of good food, and then everyone can have something to eat before we exchange presents!' Excited by her stroke of brilliance, she turned her attention back to her gift shopping. Her brow furrowed in contemplation. What would Hatori like? She looked around the shelves. They were packed with all sorts of interesting trinkets, but nothing really struck her as Hatori's style._

_She thought of maybe getting him a nice little fishbowl where they could put him if he transformed. She could put in pebbles, maybe a few plants, maybe a cute little castle or something…Then she reprimanded herself for her stupidity. Of course he wouldn't like that! He was already embarrassed about his animal, no matter how cute it was. That would just make it worse._

_Maybe…something that would help him in his job? But what would a doctor need that his job didn't already supply? Anyway, Tohru wanted it to be something he would really like. Something special. She was just about ready to give up hope of finding something too._

'_Well, maybe I'll make him some special ongiri,' she thought to herself as she walked back towards the door. And then she saw it. The perfect thing. She smiled to herself, and went to pick it off the shelf._

* * *

Tohru watched Hatori anxiously as he carefully opened the package without ripping the paper. She had been so sure he would like it at the time but now… 

A look of surprise came to Hatori's face as he removed the last remnants of the paper. There on his lap was a beautiful wooden box. The top of it was inlaid with some kind of dark blue material, and right in the center was a small bronze seahorse. Tohru watched him as he ran his hand over the metal.

"I really hope you like it," she said quickly. "I just sort of stumbled on it, and I thought of you the moment I saw it, but if you don't like it, I'm sure you can return it and get something better…"

"It's wonderful," he said with a smile. "Thank you." Tohru smiled widely. Hiro cleared his throat loudly.

"If you don't mind, could we get a move on?" he asked. "Some of us have to go to school tomorrow!" There were some annoyed sounds but Tohru looked up quickly.

"Ah, yes! Hatori, why don't you go?" Hatori nodded, and got to his feet.

* * *

**Well, that's the first bit. There will probably be a total of 15 chapters, pretty much laid out like this. I hope you like it!**


	2. Hatori

**Well, this is my next chapter. This one was pretty much the ONLY one I had trouble with, so bear with me. It was REALLY HARD!!! It's not only what they would get, but it also has to do with the person whose giving it and their personality. For example, Shigure's was REALLY easy, but I'm not telling you who he picked yet. You'll just have to wait and see!**

* * *

Hatori didn't really know what he was doing here. He felt awkward and out of place among his younger relatives and his annoying cousins. He figured this must be how Kureno must feel all the time, which only strengthened his resolve to avoid Sohma gatherings. But, it was very hard to decline an invitation from Tohru without feeling very guilty about it, so he decided to tag along anyway. 

He listened to Tohru explain the rules with a sort of resigned curiosity (if that makes any sense), and decided that this could be interesting. He felt sorry for whoever Shigure picked in any case. The hat slowly made its way along the line of people, finally reaching his hands. He reached in a pulled out the first piece of paper his had touched.

His eyebrows rose slightly as he glanced at the name on the paper. _Yuki._

Well, this would be interesting.

* * *

He sighed slightly as he stood up to give Yuki his present. He glanced back down at the present Tohru had given him. He really did like it. Even the seahorse didn't bother him as much as it usually did. She really had changed the family a lot, hadn't she? 

He saw Shigure giggle slightly as he handed it to Yuki. He still teased Hatori about his and Yuki's relationship, about how Hatori had felt guilty all those years. Hatori rolled his eyes.

_He has no idea…_

* * *

_Hatori was glad to be out of the main house. Akito was really starting to annoy him. She was calling him just about every second it seemed nowadays. And he had shopping to do. He walked swiftly by shop fronts. He wondered if he should get a present for Mayu, but decided maybe he should focus on Yuki's first. Yuki._

_Hatori felt a slight dread as he thought about it. He had no idea what to get. He really didn't know what he was interested in. He figured he'd get him a gift card, or maybe something that teenagers use…maybe one of those mp3 player things…? He felt so out of it._

_He was just looking into the window of a nearby electronics store when a little boy inside caught his eye. He was looking at some video game, talking with his friends. Hatori felt a familiar pang of guilt. Even though Yuki had forgiven him not that long ago, he still couldn't help blaming himself sometimes. And yet for all the guilt he felt, he had never really tried to get close to his cousin. Why?_

_At that moment, Hatori resolved to try to become closer to his family. Except Shigure. And Ayame. And he didn't want to get Yuki something that anyone could just pull off a shelf. He kinda wanted it to be special. Which was hard, figuring he didn't know Yuki very well._

_Hatori sighed yet again. Yes, this was going to be a challenge. What could he get Yuki to make him smile for once? Make him happy like he was never able to do at the main house. Maybe then, Hatori's soul might ease a bit. Walking up past the many stores, a sign caught his eye._

_A very interesting sign. Hatori's eye glinted and he chuckled softly. Yeah, this could work._

* * *

Yuki stared down at his present. It definitely wasn't what he expected. Not what anyone expected, really. In fact, nobody really knew what to expect. There was a moment of silence. 

Yuki just sat there. His eyes screwed up a little bit. His nose wrinkled. Then he burst out laughing, startling several people nearby. It was an assorted cheese basket. Yuki looked up, red faced and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Hatori," he said, slightly self-conscious. "I didn't mean to laugh at your present like that." Hatori smiled at him.

"That's okay. It's kind of the reaction I wanted, actually. If you look inside, you'll find a card too." Yuki, confused, riffled through the gouda and cheddar to find a envelope containing a card and 20 dollars. He grinned.

"Thank you, Hatori," he said softly. "But really, you didn't have to do that. The present was enough." Hatori smiled and watched Yuki help himself to a piece of havarti, which he promptly put down. "Oh, I guess it's my turn then."

Hatori sat down, feeling slightly proud of himself despite his better judgment, while Yuki stood up. He smiled down at the gift he had wrapped himself. He was glad at who he had picked. He knew exactly what to get her.

* * *

**Who did Yuki get? Read on to find out!! Oh, sorry this chapter's a little shorter. Please don't give up on me after this one; like I said, this one was definitely the hardest.**


	3. Yuki

**Well, we're back with more Fruits Basket-ness. Anyway, most of you were right, or guessed really close, so check it out. Ugh, I shouldn't have put HER! I didn't even mean to! …that, my friends is what you call a BRAIN FART. Jeez. Id also like to add that the flashbacks aren't necessarily about the presents, but more about what was going on at the time they were getting it, know what I mean? So don't focus on that as much…**

* * *

Yuki did mean it. This had been a good idea. The zodiacs all getting together under pleasant circumstances was…uncommon, to say the least. He looked at his smiling friend. Yes, Tohru had really was bringing them all closer together everyday. He looked around the room. As usual, Kureno wasn't there. He wondered if he'd show up on at the exchange.

He watched as Tohru carefully put the folded names into the hat, and suddenly felt very nervous. What if he got Kyo? Or worse, Ayame? He shuddered slightly at the thought. Trying to buy a little time, he asked Tohru to explain the rules before she began to pass it. But buying time never really helps, does it? Soon, the hat was in his hand.

Swallowing, he put his hand in and drew out a piece of paper. He unfolded it oh so slowly…then he sighed in relief. _Kisa._

Okay, this he could do.

* * *

His present had really surprised him. He never really realized Hatori… well…had a sense of humor. That didn't involve what he did to Ayame and Shigure, which in themselves were funny. Yuki was glad to see him smile. He was doing that more and more often nowadays. He never used to smile.

Still laughing slightly over Hatori's inspired gift, Yuki walked over to Kisa. He leaned down and handed it to her, ruffling her hair slightly as he got back to his feet. He watched her excitedly open the package. He really hoped she liked it.

Yes, he had known exactly what to get her. It was getting the right one that was the problem.

* * *

_The book store was the first place he decided to look. The smiling lady behind the counter had offered him assistance, but he politely declined. He already knew what he was looking for. He went to the back area, where shelves and shelves of stationary and notebooks were displayed. But he was looking for a journal. Or a diary. Something that Kisa could record all her most personal thoughts in. _

_Looking at the selection they had though, Yuki couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. These were all either super elegant, or made him want to vomit with their overpowering cuteness. And though he wanted it to be something Kisa liked, these were all simply atrocious. _

_Feeling slightly nauseous, he decided to cut his losses and try the next store. It was a nice little card shop, with all kinds of nice notebooks and stuff. He saw one that might work; a small orange one with a little star in the corner. Turning it over, he snorted in disgust. It was 12 dollars! What a rip off! I mean, if it was fancy or something, but this?!_

_Putting it down quickly, he examined some of the others, but it was the same story. They ranged in price from about 10 to 25 dollars for these TINY little notebooks. Sighing, Yuki figured this would NOT work. He left the shop, looking nervously and the darkening sky. He didn't want to miss dinner. Tohru might worry._

_He tried store after store, searching for the perfect journal. A couple of times, he got really close, but none of them ever seemed quite right. Getting frustrated, he walked into another store, only to find out it was the store he had gone in half an hour ago! Breathing deeply, he put his hand to his temple. He looked up to find himself facing a whole shelf of blank paper. _

_And suddenly, something clicked. Looking at the paper, he picked a package of a simple, elegant style. Then he picked a couple sheets of elegant stationary, some ribbons and a good calligraphy pen. If these cheesy companies could make a journal, why couldn't he?_

_Yuki worked well into the night on his idea, cutting paper, threading ribbons. In the end, the finished product was slightly clumsy, but Yuki thought it turned out pretty darn nice. He swelled with pride and relished his accomplishment._

_He only hoped Kisa appreciated it as much as he did._

* * *

Kisa gasped in delight as she finally finished unwrapping the gift. She ran her hands over the textured orange paper cover that Yuki had made. The little white ribbons tying it together. The cute little tiger head in the corner.

"Did you draw this, nii-san?!" Kisa exclaimed. Yuki rubbed his neck embarrassedly.

"Well…yeah. But it's not very good," he muttered sheepishly.

"No, it's wonderful!" she cried. She opened the journal and saw all the fresh manila paper inside. It smelled so clean, like the first time you open a brand new book. Kisa looked up at him.

"Thank you so much," she said, giving him a hug. Yuki was surprised for a minute, but hugged her back.

"Now you have someone to tell everything to," he whispered in her ear. "I hope you like it."

"I'll treasure it forever, nii-san," she whispered back. With a smile, Yuki let her go.

"I guess it's your turn Kisa!"

"Right!" she said happily.

* * *

**Ugh, I hate the ending, but the next chapter will be better...I hope. I was kinda in a rush.**


End file.
